Born of Air
by Why Does He Love Me
Summary: In the midst of everything going on in Percy Jacksons life a new threat comes in. Or it could be no threat at all. It could change everything about Percy's like the Prophecy his friends his honor. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Preview

_**AN: **__Okay so this is my first Percy Jackson and the Olympians Fanfiction._

_I'm sorry if it's horrible._

_It's an Au fanfic and it takes place after the third book._

_I am still reading the books I'm on book 4 hoping to have the rest done by Thursday._

_I hope you like it. _

_Please review and let me know._

_Thank you for reading! _

**Born of Air**

Running.

The only thing I've ever known. I don't know why all these creatures were after me, but I knew it wasn't to play.

So I Ran.

I looked behind me to see the beasts still running at me. I had no idea what it was but that it had tried to kill me moments ago.

I was running through the streets of New York, in the middle of October and it must be two O'clock in the morning by now I was exhausted but I couldn't stop it would catch up to me.

I don't have a family. I don't have anyone.

My name is Anneleigh. I am 13 years old.

There is definitely something wrong with me, all these creatures want to kill me. I do not understand why, but they have been after me since I was five years old.

I lived in orphanages all the country.

The first one I remember was a foster home in Detroit Michigan when I was five. Some winged beast attacked and the building collapsed. By some miracle no one was hurt, but the foster home was never rebuilt and all of us children were sent to other homes.

The last orphanage I stayed in was when I was 11 in New York City, and yet another beast attacked destroying the place. A few of the kids got hurt when the building collapsed. I decided that it would be better if I just stayed away from people. No one could get hurt if I wasn't around. It's not like the others could protect themselves, they couldn't even see the creatures that were attacking me.

I was alone.

Which brings me back to now.

Running down an empty ally in New York City praying for a miracle because I was getting tired and this beast wasn't slowing down at all if anything it was growing faster.

I couldn't keep this up, I turned and looked again and the creature was only a few yards behind me now. I need a plan, but what can I do I don't have a weapon there's no one to help.

I made a sharp turn down another small ally but in seconds I was at a dead end. My back up against a brick wall the creature advancing on me quickly.

I looked around to see if I would make a weapon of anything but there was nothing.

Out of all the dark ally's in New York City I get stuck in, it's a clean one.

"Stay away from me!" I made an empty threat.

The creature didn't seem threatened by me at all. I got a good look at the creature it was a Minotaur I believe they're called.

It had the head of a Bull, but the body of a Man.

Without a warning it charged at me, I thankfully jumped out of the way and it ramped into the bricks of the building behind me.

I was amazed that the building seemed unfazed by this.

The creature knocked me against the side wall of the ally I hit the ground hard, I felt myself spinning slightly as if I just gotten of a Merry-go-round, and not only that but I wasn't able to breathe for a few seconds either. I tried to stand back up but I couldn't find the strength to do it. Dots started clouding my vision.

Not only had I been running from this creature for a few hours it had just knocked the wind out of me.

This was it.

I had been running for years and I was going to die now.

The minotaur readied itself to charge again, when there was a voice.

"Hello! Over here" The voice of a boy. The Minotaur creature moved and I seen well I think I seen a boy waving some kind of flag or something.

The creature ran at him and he dodged it.

"Stop, run!" I told the boy trying to stand up again. But like the last time I fell the only difference was this time my head bounced off the pavement and everything disappeared.

The last thing I remember thinking was.

'_God please let him be okay' _


	2. chapter 1

_AN: Thank you Colorful Catastrophe! You are my first reviewer! _

_I've had a few alerts so thank you for reading!_

_I wasn't sure how you'd like it so far I know you don't know too much of the story line or Anneleigh but I hope you'll give me the chance to tell you!_

_All reviews are greatly appreciated!_

_If you have any idea's feel free to let me know I am quite open minded and all criticism is respected as well._

_Thank you!_

**Born Of Water**

I was sitting in class trying to listen to the teacher drone on but I kept loosing focus thinking of my recent nightmares.

A girl she was running, from different beasts.

I'd been dreaming of her for some time town, she was beautiful and young 12 or 13 maybe. She had the whitest of skin, almost as pale as some of the Gods I've met it even had that slight glow but I think it's because she radiated some kind of magic from her, I don't really know.

She had long brown hair when it reflected in the street lights it had a red tint to it and it curled just slightly.

Her eye's are what struck me. Every nightmare I had they were a different color completely. I remember the first dream she was on a train car and a harpy was after her. Her eye's were black even the white part what was that called again? Annabeth would know, all well. But last night when I seen her she was hiding in a dark alley cowering under a small awning, her eye's reflected a deep blue only the colored part the um? Well another need for Annabeth.

"Percious Jackson!" oh right English class. I looked up to my angry teacher.

"Yes Ms. Finke?" I tried sounding as innocent as I could.

"Would you like to stand up and tell the class what is so much more interesting than the style of William Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet?" I could make a list that would blow you out of the water, but

"Nothing ma'am I was just thinking about what the time back then would've been like" I lied right through my teeth.

"Try not to let your imagination wander next time." She said seriously turning her attention back to the class, thankfully it was two thirty and the bell rang in five minutes.

Thank the Gods I can't handle much for of this.

The ending bell finally rang and I made my way out of the school heading home.

I had this anxious feeling growing in my chest as I walked down the hall to the Apartment my mom and I currently resided in. I grabbed my pen also known and my sword Riptide from my pocket and prepared myself.

I barged through the door quickly prepared for anything, only to find my mom looking at me worried.

"Is something wrong Percy?" She asked standing up wrapping me in a hug. I sighed and hugged her back.

Then we sat on the couch and explained all my dreams and the anxious feeling I had gotten.

"I think this girl needs your help!" My mom declared.

"Yeah but I don't know where she is I only see her in my dreams how can I find her" I asked seriously looking up at my mom. This whole situation was giving me a headache.

"I don't know, but why don't you do your homework and I'll start dinner" My said making her way over to the kitchen area.

It's four O'clock already it took me longer than I thought to explain everything.

I went to my room and started typing up my English paper, before I knew it my mom called me to dinner.

"Since you seem so stressed about this dream girl I made your favorite!" She announced happily.  
I smiled, that was one thing I really loved about my mother. No matter what she always knew how to make me smile.

So we feasted on blue waffles with blueberry syrup and we made idle chit chat.

As we finished dinner I volunteered to do the dishes which surprised my mom I hadn't done that in a while, but I think she deserved the break.

After that I took a shower and got ready for bed. I prepared myself for another nightmare about the poor girl.

It was dark I seen her running down some street she was being followed by a minotaur. She made a sharp turn down an alley, that was when I realized it was the alley outside my bedroom window. I jumped up breathing heavy.

I ran to my window sure enough I saw two figures running one after the other, scrambled into some blue jeans and a t-shirt slipped on my shoes grabbed Riptide off my dresser and rushed down out of our apartment down the stairs out the doors heading to the side alley.

I ran until I reached the end of the alley I seen the Minotaur ram into the end building the girl jumping to the side just in time.

But before I could step in the Minotaur whipped it head at her knocking her sideways against the wall. She put her arms down like she was trying to pick herself up but they collapsed.

She looked up at the minotaur it was getting ready to charge again, I noticed that her eyes were white completely white.

"Hello! Over here" I shouted trying to catch the minotaur's attention. I took of my t-shirt and waved it at the bull, which sent him into a furry and he charged at me. I pull out riptide slashing at the Minotaur in a matter of minutes the half bull had turned to dust and I return my shirt to my body and turn back to the mysterious girl.

She was unconscious.

I see her head was bleeding, I think. Her blood was like silver, I know the Gods blood is gold but I'd never heard of any creature or beings blood being silver.

No matter what she was I picked her up and carried her back to my apartment, I awoke my mom asking for her help on treating her wounds.

I tried giving her ambrosia but I couldn't get her body to respond and actually take it.

"We'll have to wait now dear. It doesn't look like she has a concussion she's just unconscious now possibly from exhaustion her body's ragged." My mom said yawning.

"I'm sorry mom thank you" I told her gratefully.

"No problem dear now I say we both go to bed there's nothing more we can do for her tonight, and tomorrow we can take her to camp" My mom said stifling another yawn going back to her bedroom.

I picked up the mystery girl and put her in my bed, covering her with a warm blanket, then went and slept on our couch in her place.

She needed the rest more than I did.


	3. chapter 2

_AN: Colorful Catastrophe I used my eyes for Anneleigh, they change color not as dramatically but they'll be a shade of lavender and then go to like Gray it's weird._

_Thank you my readers. I have had a few more Story Alerts and Favorites and I hope that means my story isn't to terrible._

_With that here is Chapter 3! _

_p.s. I'm using the title of the chapter such as this one Born of Earth as a hint to who's perspective it's under. This happens to be Percy's mom Sally._

_This is a short chapter I know, but the next one will be up quick!_

_**Born of Earth**_

I woke up to my alarm going off at 6am time to get ready for work, I was working early today. Maybe I should call in Percy may need my help. I told him I would take him to camp too when she woke up. I got dressed in my uniform then went to the kitchen. I wasn't expecting Percy to go to school today, he was up late last night. I wasn't expecting to see Percy hanging half way off the couch. I was positive when I fell asleep the girl was on the couch.

"Percy, honey I need you to wake up. Just for a minute." I said as quietly as I could. He picked his head up from the covers and looked at me tiredly.

I chuckled his hair was all over and he was drooling.

"I'm going to work, call me when she wakes up and I'll take you over to camp okay?" I ask him slowly. He only groaned and put his head back down.

I bent down and kissed his hair.

I worried about him so much, he was my baby and no matter how hard I tried, the thought that one summer or one day he might not come home.

I quickly brushed the tear out of my eye grabbed my keys and left our apartment.

Work seemed to drag on I was waiting for Percy to call but it came 5 o'clock and he hadn't.

I drove home as quickly as traffic would allow, I was getting worried.

I rushed through the apartment, Percy was sitting on the couch watching TV.

He turned and looked at me.

"She hasn't woken up yet, but I checked she's still alive." He said turning back to the TV.

I was in shock.

"Well what do you want for dinner?" I asked him.

"Anything I'm starving!"

The rest of the night went on as usual.

The next three days went on as usual.

I was beginning to worry about this girl.

"Percy maybe you should call Annabeth over or something I just don't think this is normal for any creature" I said.

"I'll call her" He said going into the bathroom.

Then it dawned on me when he turned on the shower.

He was going to use the sunlight and the shower to make a rainbow.

I have such a smart son!


	4. chapter 3

_AN: Here's chapter 4 I hope you like it!_

_Sorry this took longer than I thought!_

**Born of Air**

I died. But I was dreaming. I could see a boy he had choppy short brown hair and ocean blue eyes. He was in a museum looking at a harpy in dear. The mage changed quickly flashing from different things so quickly but I was absorbing all the memories. I seen memory's of a girl with curly blond hair a storm like gray eyes

Then there was a Satyr, I couldn't hear anything I could only see like usual. I could feel though the pain the emotion.

I went through every scene like a movie what was this I suddenly realized I couldn't breathe. I tried gasping for air but I couldn't.

Suddenly I jumped up taking a deep gasping breath practically screaming.

The door to the room I was in was thrown open, and the boy I'd dreamt about was standing in the door holding a sword pointed at me.

I backed against the wall and pull something in front of me I realized was a blanket. I was on a bed?

I cowered from the sword bearer.

"I'm sorry are you okay?" He asked when I realized how afraid I was. He put his sword away. I think it turned into a pen.

I just kept my back pressed against the wall, I didn't speak or move, I hardly breathed.

"I'm Percy, please don't be scared I won't hurt you" He said sincerely, I knew he wasn't lying I could fill it. I eased myself a little, but I still didn't speak I watched him skeptically.

"Can you tell me your name?" He asked.

"A-a-anneliegh" I whispered putting my head down letting my hair create a mask around my face.

"Are you a demigod? The Minotaur that was chasing you, I've been attacked by them before and…" I cut him off.

"I know I seen- I mean I um know about you kind of, I don't know what I am" I said quietly embarrassed I had said so much.

"What do you mean you know?" I noticed he reached in his pocket and put his hand on his pen sword whatever it was.

"Please I'm sorry I just, I have dreams and they are usually nothing but I think I seen you passed some of it. Please I'm sorry I-i-I I'm sorry!" I pleaded backing away into the wall again.

"I do to, except they are usually things that are happening now my dreams I mean" He said looking at me curiously. "Bu you don't know what you are?" He asked.

"No what is a Demigod?" I asked him.

"Half mortal half God" He said. "My mom's mortal but my dad he's Poseidon" He said proudly.

"I seen Poseidon in my memories, but I am deaf in dreams. I could feel the love he felt for you though, and the love you felt back" I smiled at him remembering the bond.

I pushed my legs over the bed and went to stand up, but I collapsed.

Percy caught me and helped me stand up.

"You have been asleep a long time you might want to take it slow" He said holding my shoulder supporting me.

I blushed.

"Thank you I'm sorry. I was sleeping a while? How long?" I asked him it only felt like a few hours.

"You were out for about three days" he said I was shocked.

"Three days!" I exclaimed, I tried pulling away from Percy and leaving, but two things happened.

I'm not sure which happened first.

Percy grabbed my hand to pull me back or if I collapsed.

"Don't worry I'm not going to let anything hurt you" He said kneeling down helping me up again.

I looked at him surprised.

Suddenly a feeling of despair overwhelmed me.

I gasped and held my chest.

"Are you okay?" He asked quickly laying me on the floor. "What's wrong?"

"Someone died" I whispered the feeling remained but my heart slowed it pace and I breathed easy again.

"what do you mean, how did you know?" he asked in the same whispered voice I used.

"I felt it, the old woman she helped me. I went into a diner to hide and she gave me food even after I explained I couldn't pay and let me stay with her for a couple nights. She was sweet and even gave me money when I explained I had to go." Tears sprang to my eyes. I didn't get close to people, because they always got hurt.

I sat up and pulled my knees to my chest and buried my face in them.

Percy did something no one has ever done for me, he hugged me.

I wasn't used to physical contact he was warm, we spelled like the sea. It was calming and nice for some weird reason I didn't want him to let me go.

It was strange I don't know if it was him or me or both of us, but I liked being near him it was comfortable and I wanted to be closer to him.

"Static" He whispered pulling me closer to him.

"you feel that too?" I asked him not pulling away.  
"The electricity, it's like being in water" He said taking a deep breath.

"it's like ice on fire" I whispered wrapping my arms around him.

"Percy!" A voice shattered our trance.

He pulled away, cold flooded my body, I gasped. It was like losing a life source.

"Annabeth, thank you for coming" He said shyly kind of.

"You tell me to get here as soon as I could and I find you in the "creatures" arms" She said using fingers quotations when she said creature.

"Youa re Annabeth that Is your name? I've seen many of your journey's with Percy! Your mother is very proud of you" I said before I could stop myself.

Annabeth gave me the strangest look.

"How would you know?" She asked a little defensive.

"I-I well I have dreams and I could see your travels and I could feel your mothers pride in you, no words only feelings" I said returning to my shy self.

"You see things?" Annabeth stated more than asked.

"Annabeth when we touched, it was like heat and electricity" Percy tried to explain the sensation, I noticed Annabeth's eyes fall.

"No it wasn't like love story romance it was like I don't know just something you feel. No emotions attached it stopped as soon and we weren't touching" I tried to explain more. "Annabeth can I touch you?" I held my hand out to her.  
She took my hand.

"I don't feel anything" She said.

"Can you hug me? I didn't feel it when Percy helped me up so maybe…" She awkwardly wrapped her arms around me in a friendly hug, a different feeling the same static, ice and fire colliding it was an addicting feeling. I noticed she felt it because she held me tighter.

"Annabeth" Percy called, but neither of us let go. "Anneleigh?" He asked.

"Girls!" Percy yelled we jumped.  
"That is amazing" Annabeth said breathless.

I couldn't register what was happening anymore. My eyes were blurring and I fell limp.


	5. chapter 4

_AN: Colorful Catastrophe and AnnabethChaseWiseGirl my reviewers yay! Your awesome!_

_I think my fatal flaw is my emotions ;^) I get emotional really easily I can feel others emotions too :D  
I have finished the series yay_

_So here's the next chapter._

**Born of Thought**

After Percy's Iris message I explained to my father I had to go back to New York for an emergency, the earliest flight he could find was in two days. So I packed everything I would need. In no time I was at the airport. I grabbed a taxi and told him Percy's apartment address.

I got out at the building and went up to Percy's apartment. I knocked on the door but no one came to answer t after about 5 minutes I just walked in.

"Percy?" I called. Where was he? Was he okay? I was starting to worry, I went to the his room, to find him wrapped in another girls arms. Jealousy clouded me.  
"Percy!" I shouted, and the two broke away.

"Annabeth! Thank you for coming" he sounded shy. Or was he embarrassed I'd caught them?

"You tell me to get here as soon as I can and I find out in the "creatures" arms" I used air quotations when I said creatures, that's what he called her!

"Your Annabeth! That is your name" The girl spoke up for the first time. "I've seen many of your journeys with Percy, your mother is very proud of you" She said sincerely.

"How would you know?" I asked her defensively. My mom was proud of me?

"I-I well I have dreams, and I could see your travels and I could feel your mothers pride in you, no words only feelings" She said shyly, like she was embarrassed.

My mom is proud of me!

"You see things?" I half stated half asked.

"Annabeth when we touched, it was like heat and electricity" Percy sounded excited. My heart fell.

"No it wasn't like love romance it was like I don't know something you just feel. No emotions attached it stopped as soon as we weren't touching." The creature said quickly, like she didn't want my feelings hurt. I still didn't know her name.  
"Annabeth can I touch you?" She asked holding her hand out. I took her hand.

I felt the same, I was kind of hoping I would get that emotional rush Percy was talking about but there wasn't anything.

"I don't feel anything" I said trying not to sound disappointed.

"Can you hug me? I didn't feel it when Percy helped me up so maybe…" I wanted desperately to have that connection so I awkwardly wrapped my arms around her almost instantly I felt a searing heat but it didn't burn. This was what I thought knowing everything would feel like just infinite pleasure. I wrapped my arms tighter around her, I wanted to feel more.

I needed to feel more. It felt like we were like that for hours.

"Annabeth?" I heard some voice mumble out but all well it's not important. "Anneleigh" The voice was such a blur.

"Girls!" The voice yelled and we both pulled back. I gasped.

"That is amazing" I said breathless.

I was cold now like something had been taken out of me.

I looked at the girl I still couldn't form her name.

I looked at her and she passed out.  
"Percy what is her name?" I asked him still in a daze, but I checked her pulse and her breath counts everything was normal.

"Anneleigh" He said worried, he scooped her up and laid her in his bed covering her up.

I still hadn't moved from the floor. I felt so cold and empty. I was suddenly hit with a wave of depression, and exhaustion.

"Annabeth are you okay?" Percy kneeled down next to me.

"I-I don't feel too well Percy" I stuttered laying down.

"Annabeth" He said worried he pulled me into his lap I looked up at him. "Annabeth what happened please" He sounded so scared.

"Percy i don't…" I gasped. "know please don't leave…" I gasped again. "me" I whispered and my head fell back. I felt Percy pull me close to him and kiss my forehead. Then it all disappeared.

I was in a dark room. I looked around.

"Hello?" I called into the dark.

"Please help me. Annabeth you of all people can." A beautiful voice called through the air.

"Who is there?" I asked circling trying to see anything but everything was dark.

"Do not fear Annabeth Chase, I have summoned you and your friend Percious for a reason" The voice called sounding much closer.

I felt no urge to panic, this voice was trust worthy, for a reason I didn't understand.

"I am the goddess Mia Kardia" The voice called. "I control all."

"Every Heart?" I asked the darkness.

"Yes. That is my names meaning. You are wise like you mother. I haven't seen her in ages how is she?" The voice sounded like it was reminiscing on old memory's.

"She is well" I said calmly. I am so confused why am I here.

"Oh right sorry dear I forgot." The voice called. "Right now my spirit lives inside this girl. Anneleigh." It called.

"wait there two people in one body?" I asked even more confused.

"No my dear Anneleigh is my reincarnation. I have been long forgotten but now it is my time to return. There is a great war at hand and I am needed." The voice said wisely.

"You remind me of my mom" I said without even thinking.

"Yes, that could be because I am made of every god and goddess. I possess one of their qualities. They made me." She said proud.

"Now I need you and your friend to do me a favor." She said in a voice that I thought sounded weak almost.

"Yes I am loosing my strength" She said sweetly. "But I need you to protect Anneleigh. Krono's suspects something of me, if he knows she is me. He will either try to kill her or brain wash into believing his ways. If that happens I won't have the choice. She is me now" The voice was fading.

"Your only memories?" I asked the voice.

"The compressed thoughts that remain, or memories yes." The voice then faded completely.

I slowly opened my eyes.

"Oh my gosh Annabeth are you okay?" Percy called holding me tight.

"Percy we have another quest." I whispered, my body was still weak.

"I was so worried what happened?" He was asking me questions so quickly I only caught a couple.

"Percy, Annabeth?" Anneleigh's voice asked I noticed the voices were almost identical except Anneleigh's voice was much younger and more fragile. "I sense trouble." She whispered then she passed out again.

"Poor girl using all her strength" I whispered. Percy gave me a funny look.

"The kitchen?" I whispered to him. He picked me up cradling me tightly. I liked it how close he held me to him.

"Now sea weed brain. This is a long story but this might be our hardest mission yet." I then explained the vision and Mia Kardia too him.

"Oh my Gods" was all he said.


	6. chapter 5

_AN: Colorful Catastrophe thank you! That's the best compliment I've ever received through Fan fic's and it means a lot!_

_I hope this chapter lives up to the standards it's short. But the next chapter will be coming really soon._

_Please review and tell me what you think. If you love it Hate it think of a way I could improve it._

_Just let me know ;^)_

**Born of Water**

I don't know if I should be really proud or terrified.

We were summoned by an ancient Goddess to help her reform or whatever you would call it.

"Percy Annabeth?" Anneleigh's voice called coming out my bedroom door.

"Anneleigh be careful!" Annabeth and I both said at the same time going to her side to help her to the couch.

I gave Annabeth a look that asked if we should tell her. I knew she understood what I was saying, and she shook her head no.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble" Anneleigh whispered looking down.

"You are no trouble." Annabeth said quickly put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"My mom will be home from work soon, she's going to take us to a camp called Camp Half Blood. They'll help you and keep you safe" I explained slowly.

"Oh. I understand" She said dejectedly.

"No were going with you" Annabeth said giving her a quick one armed hug. I think she was afraid that she would get that feeling again.

"I'm sorry about earlier Annabeth I didn't know that it would take your energy away like that." Anneleigh said sweetly. "Maybe neither of you should touch me at all." She added said standing up from the couch.  
I sat up quickly in case she passed out again.

"I'm a monster, no better than the ones that have chased after me" She said solemnly.

"Don't think that way about yourself." I said fiercely standing up looking down at her.

She flinched from me I grabbed of her shoulders so she would look me head on.

"You are not a monster." I said seriously, she turned her head and looked down. She was such a young girl, ancient Greek Goddess or not she shouldn't think of herself like that at all. "You are a beautiful young girl." I added softly as I put my hand under her chin and made her look up at me. She had tears in her eyes I wiped away with my finger.

I pulled her into a hug u was surprised when I didn't get that shock I had earlier. She was small her head only came up to my lower chest.

Her shoulders shook, I could feel her tears staining my shirt.  
I ran my hand threw her knotted hair and she relaxed.

I looked over at Annabeth, I thought she would be angry at me but she was giving me a soft smile.

Anneleigh pulled herself from my arms and smiled at me.

"Thank you." She said tears still on her cheeks.

"I'm home Percy" My mom said as she opened the door. "Oh Annabeth so glad to see you dear!" She said rushing over giving Annabeth a hug like only my mother could.

She then turned to Anneleigh and me.

"Mom this is Anneleigh." I introduced. "Anneleigh this is my mom Sally Jackson"

"Oh I'm so glad to see you up and well" My mother proclaimed happily wrapping her arms around Anneleigh who looked a surprised.

"It's nice to meet you as well!" She said regaining her composure wrapping her arms around my mother in a sweet hug.

"Oh dear your hair is in knots why don't you let me help you brush it out then you can take a shower before we go to camp" She said happily.

My mom always wanted a girl; of course she loved me she asked me all the time what I thought of a little sister. But I think she was scared.

"But I don't have anything to wear" Anneleigh said her cheeks tinting pink with embarrassment.

"I have an extra people pair of clothes that I think would almost fit you" Annabeth spoke up for the first time, grabbing her back from the floor.

She must have put it there before she came into my room.

"She pulled out a small cream colored dress.

"You own dresses?" I asked looking at Annabeth in slight shock.

"I am a girl Sea Weed Brain just because I prefer my blue jeans doesn't mean I don't like a good dress." She said seriously. I gave her a yeah right look.

"Okay my step mom made me bring it." She admitted sitting back down.

My mom took the dress from Annabeth.

"Thank you" Anneleigh said to Annabeth sweetly. "That is very kind of you" She ran over and gave Annabeth a hug.

"Come on I'll help you with your hair it's a mess." My mom said leading Anneleigh to the bathroom.

"I'm sorry" Anneleigh said meekly, I heard my mom laugh but I couldn't understand anymore of what they were saying cause the bathroom door closed.

"You surprised me Percy" Annabeth said looking at me seriously from the couch, her storm grey eyes piercing into mine like she was looking for something.

"What?" I was confused. I surprised Annabeth how?

"How you comforted her. I." She paused for a minute like she was thinking. "I never thought you could act that way." She finished smiling at me.

I gave her a confused look.

"You're going to make a great father Percy" She said quietly. And that was all. I sat down on the couch next to her.

She shifted so she was laying down and rest her legs on mine.

She smiled at me like only she could.

My heart beat little quicker.

I rest my arms on her legs and laid my head back.

I sighed contently as we both relaxed.

I had a feeling this would be the last time for a while.


	7. Chapter 6

_AN: As I promised Chapter 6_

_Oh and the 2 in the chapter title is just because two chapters in one story can't have the same name. Which is kind of dumb I think. Just so you don't get confused lol if your even paying attention to that _

**Born of Air**

Percy's mom took me into their bathroom and brushed my hair for me. I wasn't used to people doing things for me.  
"They've grown fond of you." She said wistfully and she ran the brush through my hair.

"What do you mean?" I asked quietly.

"Percy. He doesn't open up to people a lot. I seen what happened in the living room. He is protective of you" She said finishing up my hair.

"I don't understand why though?" I said honestly. Why did he want to protect me so much?

"You must be special." Was all she said as she set down the brush.

"There you go dear, now this is how you make the water hot or cold." She said showing me the shower. "Once your dressed just come out and we'll go to camp." I wonder if this is what it felt like to have a mom.

"Yes ma'am" I said courteously. She smiled sweetly, she gave me a delicate hug. When she released me she left closing the bathroom door behind her.

I took a quick warm shower relaxing a bit.

I got out dried myself off and put on the dress Annabeth had given me.

Somehow it fit perfectly.

It had a halter neck line had an old Greek style about it.

The waist was embroidered with gold beads. I was about to walk out of but I seen a necklace laying on the floor.

It was a gold circle pendant on it. It had a heart on it and inside the heart was a crystal star.

I took the necklace into the living room, where everyone was waiting for me.

I was hypnotized by this jewel.

"Is this one of yours?" I asked quietly not taking my eyes off the necklace.

"No." Annabeth muttered. "That's not the dress either" she added.

"It's not mine" Percy's mom said quietly. "Well come on lets get you all to camp. I'm sure you'll all find some answers there" She added getting her keys off the counter.

"What should I do with it?" I asked looking at the necklace fallowing everyone out to Mrs. Jackson's car.

"You should wear it" Annabeth said. "you have it for a reason, it must be yours" She added putting a comforting hand on my shoulder.

The car ride to the camp was a quit one, no one spoke until we pulled to the side of the road.

Percy, Annabeth and Mrs. Jackson got out of the car so I followed suit.

"Where are we?" I asked them.

"Well Camp is just through the woods." Percy explained.

"Now Percy I want you to be careful, and take care of yourself and protect these girls" Mrs. Jackson told him seriously.

"I will mom, I love you" Percy said giving his mom a hug.

"It was great seeing you again Mrs. Jackson" Annabeth said giving her a hug as well.

Mrs. Jackson turned to me next.  
"It was wonderful to meet you dear, take care" with that she gave me a hug and whispered in my ear. "Remember you are special"

Then she got into her car and drove back in the direction we had came.

"You'll love camp" Annabeth said as we started venturing through the forest.

"Is it safe out here, what if one of those things attacks us?" I was worried the memory of the minotaur stilled in my head.

"Well camp has a barrier around it, so we'll be safe." Percy explained, and I let out a sigh in relief.

"Just up this hill" Annabeth said, at the top was a big pine tree. "That's Thalia's tree, well I guess it's not anymore she's fine now." Annabeth said after she noticed me looking at it.

"And don't worry about the dragon guarding the tree, he won't hurt you as long as your with us."

I froze.

"Dragon?"


End file.
